Sheldon and the interns
by rainbowziers
Summary: PLZ NOTE THAT Ipshita IS PRONOUNCED:Ip-she-ta and Alina is pronounced:Al-e-na! This is my FIRST fan-fic!PLZ be nice! thankyou for reading : ,much appreciated3... Sheldon gets some new interns he doesn't like what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Sheldon! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Sheldon turned to see his boss standing there with 2 girls.

"well.." Sheldon said looking at his boss.

"Sheldon I'd like you to meet Ipshita and Heather!"his boss exclaimed.

"Well what are they doing here?" Sheldon said,looking at them with caution and frustration.

"These girls...ARE YOUR NEW INTERNS!"

"Oh no."Sheldon remarked.

"c'mon it'll be fun Sheldon!"

"well I guess if I HAVE to..."

"GREAT!" his boss said happily as he left the room. Sheldon stared at the 2 girls. Ipshita had the same skin tone as Raj with really short hair. It was a boy cut,but looked really good on her. She also had deep brown eyes. Next he looked at Heather, her hair was a medium brown,wavy,and was a bit past her shoulders. She had a light complexion. She was also very cheerful looking and had big,warm,chocolate brown eyes.

After Sheldon was finished examining them he said "don't touch anything,and don't keep me late it's halo night."

After work Leonard went up to Sheldon's station. He noticed the girls."Hey Sheldon,who are they?" Leonard asked.

"oh..these are my interns."

Leonard looked at them."Hi I'm Leonard."

"Hi I'm Heather! This is Ipshita!" Heather introduced herself and nodded toward Ipshita.

"Hey." Ipshita said.

"Sheldon I didn't know you had interns." Leonard said.

"Well I don't want them." Sheldon replied.

"come on let's go meet up with the gang." Leonard said. "Heather Ipshita would you like to come too?"

"Of course!" Heather said.

"Sure why not." Ipshita responded.

Back at penny's apartment everyone was getting to know heather and Ipshita very well,they all liked the girls too.(Except for Sheldon of course)

"So,do you fine ladies like Jewish men?" Howard immediately hit on them.

"Just ignore him." Penny said.

**knock knock**

"She's here!" Penny said, racing to the door.

She opened the door to see a girl with the same complexion as Ipshita,glasses,curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

"ALINA!" Penny squealed excitedly.

"Oh great another!" Sheldon said sarcastically and annoyed.

"Hi!" Alina greeted.

"uh Penny who's Alina?" Leonard asked.

"Oh! She's my friend from Nebraska! She moved here so I got her a job at the cheese cake factory! "

"Who's this?" Alina asked.

"Oh! This is Raj,Howard,Sheldon,Heather,Ipshita,and my boyfriend Leonard!" Penny replied.

"H...h..." Raj stumbled,suddenly re-gaining his fear of speaking to women.

"Are you all forgetting something!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"What now Sheldon?"Leonard replied getting annoyed.

"It's halo night!"Sheldon replied exaggerated."They have to leave." Sheldon said pointing to all 4 of the girls.

"Sheldon can't we just play teams of 2?" Leonard said.

"NO!That would throw off the who proportion!"Sheldon claimed

"Well,I'm not telling my girl friend and her friends to leave!" Leonard was saying angrily.

"Oh why bother!If you need me I'll be in my room proving the string theory."


	2. Chapter 2

At work Sheldon was working on a very difficult project.

"do you need any help Sheldon?" Heather asked sweetly and generously. He didn't reply."Well if you do, I'm here."

Ipshita and Heather hung out with,Raj,Howard,Penny,Leonard,Alina,and Sheldon again,that night.

"So...Alina ..and ...Ipshita …. are ..Indian... too...yes?" Stumbled a completely wasted Raj.

"Yes,we are." Replied a totally sober Alina. Raj looked at her in awe.'_Wow_!'He thought.'_the light reflecting on her glasses makes her eyes sparkle_.' He just could not stop staring!

"uh,Raj why are you staring at me?" Alina questioned.

"Be there in a minute" Raj said daydreaming.

"Well if all you're going to do is sit around staring at each other like un-evolved mammals,I'll be in my room watching Dr. Who re-runs!"Sheldon finally said.

"Sheldon don-" Leonard started,but heard the door shut.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sheldon?" Heather was at Sheldon's door.

"What do you want?"

Heather opened his door."Sheldon..." Heather started,still standing at the door.

"Oh come in." She sat on the edge of his bed where he was laying.

"I'm so sorry Sheldon!I promise we'll do something you want!" Heather said a little too quickly.

"It's alright Heather." Sheldon was saying. He paused. "I admire your intelligence, and your tolerance toward me." He took a longer pause this time. "I don't date,but I would like to see you,alone." Heather immediately noticed he was blushing.

"Sheldon?Are you asking me out?" She was squealing happily.

"Well there's no denying it. Would you like to sleep over tonight?" He asked.

"Yes,of course!" She said trying to keep from jumping up and doing cartwheels."Sheldon will you come and hang out with us now?" She verged.

"Of course."

After everyone,except Penny and Heather, left Sheldon told Leonard that Heather was sleeping over.

"Well,if Heather stays,then Penny gets to stay,and in my room." Leonard decided.

"Well then Heather can stay in my room." Sheldon said.

"So it's decided then." Leonard concluded.

Later that night every one was getting ready for bed.

"Penny?"

"Ya"

"Will you sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Of course Leonard,honey!"

While they were in bed,Leonard brushed the hair away from Penny's face. He kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back a bit harder,until they were 'getting it on'.

Back in Sheldon's room,Heather and Sheldon were in Sheldon's bed.

"Isn't it fascinating how much the human race has a need for physical,sexual intercourse?" Sheldon asked rhetorically.

"very." Heather answered,even though she knew it was rhetorical.

He brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her,she kissed him back.

"You are very good at this,have you done this before?"He asked

"No." She said right before she kissed him again.

They kissed for about an hour before falling asleep.

At 6:00 A.M. That morning,Sheldon poured him self a bowl of cereal,sat on the edge of the couch and watched Dr. Who. Heather came out and gave him a kiss before sitting next to him.

"So I take it you two are dating?" Leonard said.

"What would you like Leonard?I am watching Dr. Who."

"Could you please keep it down a bit? Penny's sleeping."

"Sure thing Leonard!" Heather said.

'_Wow!She's beautiful,intelligent and kind!What a combination!_' Sheldon thought.

He looked down and grabbed her hand.


End file.
